


Septiceye shenanigans

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, AntiDapper - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Soft Antisepticeye, soft! Antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: One shots of the Jacksepticeye egos
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	1. A brother in need

Chase opened Jamie’s door softly, peaking his blond head through the crack, seeing the silent ego sitting up in his bed, tears streaming down his eyes. Chase had received a message from Jamie not ten minutes ago, saying that he couldn’t sleep. It must have been another nightmare. When will that glitch leave him alone?

He gave him a sympathetic smile as he walked in, closing the door behind him. He made it to the end of the bed, sitting down, staring at Jamie, who was wipping tears from his eyes. He sat there, quiet for a moment before he spoke. “You okay?”

He sniffled as he put his hands up to sign. “I’m so sorry to be such a burden you chap.” He paused a moment to wipe his eyes. “Just another foolish nightmare.”

“Oh buddy.” Chase whispered, getting into the bed next to him, pulling him close. “You're never a burden.” He whispered, rubbing his back. “And your nightmares are not foolish.”

Jamie only hugged him close resting his head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

“Why don’t you try to sleep bro.” Chase grinned, combing his hair back.

“I don’t want to fall asleep…. I’m scared.” he signed, sadly staring up at his brother.

“Don’t worry.” He reassured petting his head. “I’ll be right here.”

“You don’t have to stay for an old-.”

“I don’t have to… I want to.”

Jamie’s features soften at his brothers kind words, feeling Chase hugging him closer. He smiled resting his head on his chest once more, Chase gently rubbing his back.

“Just sleep bro, I’ll be here.” He whispered softly. “I’ll be right here.”


	2. Hard times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of past child abuse, scars, burn scars, alcohol.

Chase was laying on the couch, bottles of beer scattered around him, his grey shirt smelt of spilled beer. He lay there on the couch, sobbing drinking a bottle of Jameson down, hiccuping here and there.

“Chase! Vhat are you doing!?” Schneep snapped as he stormed in, snatching the bottle away from him.

“J-Just let me have this doc.” Chase sobbed, rolling off of the couch hitting the floor with a loud thud. “It'ssss all I deserve.”

“I am not letting my own son vaste his life avay by drinking!” He snapped throwing the bottle into the trash.

“I didn’t stop you from drinking when you had your divorce!” Chase snapped, trying to lift his head.

Schneep froze, staring off, clenching his fists. He wanted to turn around and snap at him but he kept his cool. Chase was just drunk and hurt.

“B-But I guess you and-and I are not that different.” He whispered, leaning back. “Like father like son right dad?”

“Zhat's it. You are getting a bath.” The doctor growled, grabbing his arm and throwing it over his shoulder. “You reak of alcohol.”

“B-but I want to-.”

“No more drinking or you’re grounded.” He snapped, helping him to the bathroom.

Schneep sat Chase on the toilet, turning on the bathwater, before turning around, watching as Chase tries to take off his shirt but failing miserably, he was so drunk. Schneep rolled his eyes as he took a hold of his shirt. “I got it!” He snapped, making him lift his arms, as he pulled the shirt off. “Not get-.”

Schneep froze, noticing something on his shoulder. It… looking like marks in the shape of holes. He then slowly reached up, touching his shoulder, before moving him slightly to look at his back. He then gasped, pulling away, finding that there were countless marks in his back along with what looked to be… wip marks. “Chase… vhat are zhese?”

Chase looked behind his back rather drunkenly. “That'ssss from my r-real dad.” He slurred, trying to lift his head. “He… didn’t… didn’t h-have an ashtray.”

Schneep backed away, covering his mouth, tears falling from his eyes. His… His own father… why would he-?

“M-My dad didn’t like me when m-mom died,” Chase whispered. “H-He would tell m-me that y-you know... That it was my fault.” Chase chuckled, tears starting to fall from his eyes. “He… He wished th-that I w-was dead.” He started to sob into his hands, shaking his head. “M-maybe he was right… I am better off-.”

“No, no please don’t say zhat,” Schneep whispered taking Chase’s hands. “It’s not true. You are an amazing fazhea and a loving brozhea… and zhe best son a person could ask for.”

“B-but… my dad-.”

“I’m not talking about zhat asshole,” Schneep whispered. “I am more of your dad zhan he ever vas. He doesn’t deserve you… hell… I don't deserve you as my son. After how rude I’ve been in zhe past.” He whispered shamefully, looking at the ground. He then shook his head holding Chase’s hands tightly. “But I promise zhat I vill be zhere for you… and never harm you in any vay.”

Chase stared at the doctor for the longest time, tears streaming down his face as he pulled the doctor into a hug, sobbing into his shoulder. “I-I'm sorry.” He whimpered, shaking his head. “I-I’m so s-sorry for mentioning the divorce. I-I didn’t m-mean it.”

“It’s okay Sohn,” Schneep whispered, rubbing his back. “I forgive you.”

“I… I love you dad.” Chase whimpered, closing his eyes sniffling.

Schneep smiled as he hugged Chase close. “I love you too Sohn.”


	3. A brother in need part 2

Jamison opened the door and walked into the living room, only to stop, the smell of booze lingered in the air. Muffled sobbing filled his ears as he looked to the couch, seeing Chase laying on his stomach, bottles of beer scattered around him. He stared at his brother in sadness, walking over to him. He kneeled down tapping his shoulder, feeling him flinch under his touch. He watched as Chase slowly looked up, his eyes red and puffy.

“J-Jamie?” He whispered, his voice hoarse as he spoke.

Jamie sighed, as he lifted his arms to sign. “Were you drinking again?”

Chase’s lower lip started to quiver as he covered his face with his hands, sobbing into them. “I-I couldn’t h-help it. I-I w-want the pain to go away, I j-just w-want it to stop.”

Jamie softly rubbed his back getting his attention. “Drinking is not gonna make the pain go away old chap.” He signed. “It only numbs it and that itself won’t last.”

Chase sniffles as he looks away, ashamed of himself for becoming this low. He wanted to hide away and never come out but he felt to hands pull him up gently.

“I’ll run you a bath pally.” Jamie signed.“Then I’ll give you something for the handover.”

“What’s the point JJ?” He sobbed pulling away. “It's not like I deserve your kindness… I’m nothing but a drunk dead beat. A horrible father… a horrible husband… and a horrible brother.”

Jamie then got in front of his face, forcing him to look. “No, you are not.” He signed.“You're a wonderful father. Those kids love you with all they got. And the last time I checked you were the one who was trying to make things work with Stacy but she wouldn’t give you the time of day. She’s wrong about you. You're not a dead beat, and you are not a drunk. She was the one that made you feel this way… and you're not a horrible brother.” He smiled as he wiped his tears away. “You're the best brother a person could ask for. It was you that taught me how to sign… you helped me through thick and thin… and now it’s my turn to return the favor… you deserve happiness, Chase… just let us help you find it.”

Chase felt tears stream down his face as he smiled, hugging the mute close, feeling Jamie run his hand through his hair. “I love you, bro.”

Jamie smiled, squeezing the father tightly. Making a mental note to throw all the beer out of the house.


	4. Argumentative

"What am I gonna do for the next magic trick?!" Marvin shouted, beginning to pace back and forth. "I'm running out of fresh material!"

"Just do a fucking coin trick, humans are so gullible anyway." Anti scoffed as he leaned back, pulling Jamie close, who was reading, a grin forming on his face. 

"I am a professional magician Anti! I can't just do a coin trick!" Marvin snapped.

"Well, then why don't you just do your real magic instead of these allusions?"

"You know I can't do that." Marvin sighed, lifting his mask to rub his face. 

"Well let me do a magic act." Ani grinned, forming a knife in his hands. "I could tie you to a wheel, and throw knives at ya."

"Anti for the last time no."

"What you a scaredy-cat?"

"Anti-."

"Scaredy-cat scaredy-cat scaredy-!"

"ANTI I'M WARNING YOU!"

Chase sighed, watching as they argued back and forth. He then groaned pulling his had off to rub his hair before grabbing a bottle of beer. "I'm too sober for this."

"IS THAT A BEER?!" Anti suddenly shouted, looking at Chase.

"Yeah, why-?"

"I'M CALLING THE SCHNEEP!" Anti said as he pulled out his phone, finding Schneep's number.

"ANTI NO!" Chase yelled. "Don't YOU DARE CALL-!"

"Oh, dad guess what Chase has?!" Anti laughed as he got up and ran out of the room, Chase running after him.

"DAD WHATEVER HE SAYS IS NOT TRUE!" Chase shouted, not wanting to get in trouble.

Marvin watched as they ran out of the room before turning to Jamie, who looked at him with a smile. "So do you got any ideas for a magic act?"


	5. A new friend

Marvin groaned as he slowly became conscious again, his eyes fluttering open as a blasting headache formed. He lifted a hand to his head, rubbing it as he hissed. What the hell happen. He kicked one leg out, hearing the sound of leaves and grass ruffling from under him, causing him to blink. He slowly sat up on to his elbows, looking down finding He was in a pile of leaves. His eyes then traveled around the area finding a gravestone next to him and then another, and another. He quickly stood up, finding that he was standing in the middle of a graveyard the sky pitch black with stars, indicating that it was night. The only light source is the moon that hung overhead.

He scratched his head, with his other hand on his hip, staring around in wonder. How did he get here? But after a moment of think, he just sighed about to leave when a sudden chill went down his spine, prompting him to freeze.

The air is cooled, a little too cold. He slowly turned around, his eyes starting to glow green. The wind slowly morphing into whispers he could not make out. He sat there for the longest time before his foot took a step forward without his permission. Then another, then another, starting to go into a stroll his face full of curious fear. Something... Something was... leading him to somewhere, the question is where?

He continued to walk slowly, the wind only gets stronger as thunder clouds formed overhead, a sound of thunder booming every other minute, getting closer each time. He walked deep into the forest, gravestones far as the eye could see some trees blocking the view of some as he passed. He would have continued walking when a loud crack of lightning boom above him, causing him to yelp, hiding in his cape, before slowly opening it looking around before his eyes landed on a gravestone right in front of him. He blinked, staring at this lonely gravestone covered in dirt and mud, making it hard to read who was buried here. The magician kneeled down one knee and took his wand out waving at the stone watching as all the dirt levitate off the stone fall to the ground. He then looked at the tip of the wand his eyes glowing when a green fire lit at the end of it, giving him light to see. Slowly, he leaned in, reading the name of who was buried here.

Here lies Robert Jay, born 1664, died 1693, reburied 1789.

Traitor to his master, even after death.

Marvin stared at the words, questions forming in his head. Who was this man? Why was he reburied? He's got to be at least a hundred years old! Why was he led to this gravestone?

Marvin then noticed an inscription, that looked more like a spell than anything. He squints his eyes, reading the words out loud, failing to notice his wand glowing. After he finished reading the words a sudden blast hit the ground right in front of the gravestone, causing Marvin to jump up, looking at his wand in fear. What did he just cast?

Suddenly, the ground from under him started to shake, causing him to lose his balance. He fell back on his butt with a grunt before backing up, watching as the ground continued to shake, the dirt and grass breaking as something started to rise from the ground. The magician could only watch in shock, seeing that it was a coffin, shaking the dirt and mud off of itself before stopping suddenly the sound of thunder booming around him lightening flashing brightly when the coffin burst open the sound of thunder ringing through his ears causing him to jump. He looked from the sky to the open coffin about to get up and look inside when suddenly a purple hand shot up from the inside of the wooden coffin, the sound of groaning filling the air. Marvin watched in horror as another and shot out of it, grabbing each side of the coffin the sound of bones cracking and popping as a figure emerged from the inside slowly standing as it gasped for air. Marvin couldn't make out its face but as soon as lightning flashed he gasped in horror.

The figure was nothing but a zombie, it's flesh purple, half of its face eaten away revealing its teeth. It's hair a darker purple, all mated up and dirty. It's glazed milky eyes starring right at Marvin. It slowly took a step forward, shuffling right at Marvin.

"Shit, shit, shIT, SHIT!" He started to crawl back, watching as it came forward its arms stretched wide. "S-STAY BACK!" 

The zombie tried to reach for the magician when it was suddenly pulled back, the sound of a chain rattling behind it. It slowly turned around with a confused groan, looking down to see a chain attached to its legs. It felt it's neck finding another shackle clamped over his neck, but he just turned back to Marvin. "Rrraraa!?"

"N-No! G-get back!" Marvin snapped, but it wouldn't listen, as it started to drag the coffin that it was attached to reaching down at grabbing his legs. "I SAID GET BACK!" Marvin shouted, kicking it in the nose, watching as it stumbled back, clutching its nose. "DON'T TOUCH ME MONSTER!" 

Marvin went to get up and run, thinking it would be a good time to run but he froze upon hearing sniffling. He slowly turned around seeing that the zombie held its nose, it's shoulders trembling as... tears leaked from its eyes. He blinked in confusion. Was... was it crying? He was about to get up when the zombie looked at him, causing him to freeze, afraid it would attack him, but it just whimpered, hugging itself as it turned away, shuffling back to its grave and getting into the coffin, sitting with its back turned from him, it's arms wrapped around its legs as it sobbed into its knees. 

Marvin could not believe what he was seeing. A zombie... crying... showing emotion other than rage and hunger for brains. He... started to feel bad for it-... him. With that he slowly stood up, dusting himself off before slowly approaching him, careful not to make any noise. Peering from the side of the zombie he noticed he had his head down looking at his boney hands before covering his face sobbing. The magician was quiet for a moment before speaking. "H-hey."

The zombies head shot up staring at him in fear, back up against the edge of the coffin, his body trembling. 

Marvin froze, getting a clearer look at his face. He looked just like him and the other egos, only he was purple and well... dead. Did that mean he was an ego? But he was pulled from his thoughts as the zombie started to whimper, hiding in his hands. "H-Hey it's okay," Marvin whispered. "It's okay, look at me."

"Masked m-man d-don't w-want th-that." He whimpered holding into his hands. "Masked m-man thinks Robbie... monster."

Marvin's features soften, the guilt starting to eat at him for kicking him and calling him that. "Hey I-I'm sorry I-I was j-just scared I didn't mean it. You're not a monster." Marvin whispered. "Robbie is it?"

The zombie slowly looked up, his glazed teary eyes starring into Marvin's blue ones. The zombie looked very childlike to him, not scary looking at all. He watched as he slowly gave him a nod. Marvin gave him a small grin. "My name's Marvin, I'm a magician." His smile only wavered as Robbie stared at him in horror backing up.

"Dark-magician?!" He questioned, kicking back slightly, afraid that he might hurt him.

Marvin's heart dropped as he frantically shook his head. "N-No! Nonono I'm not a dark magician."

... not anymore.

"I'm a good one. I swear to you." 

Robbie thought for a moment, looking him up and down. "Good-magician?"

Marvin smiled giving him a nod. "Yes... yes that's right." Robbie gave him a nod, but he didn't look that convinced, he had to think of something. He slowly looked around but struck and idea when his eyes landed on his chains. A smile formed on his face as he slowly pulled out his wand, looking up at Robbie who stared at his wand in slight fear. "Here I'll prove it to you." He slowly started to wave the wand the tip glowing bright green, causing Robbie's scared gaze to turn into awe. Marvin gently tapped each shackle, watching as they opened, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Robbie could only gasp, looking up at Marvin in shock, his boney hands rubbing his neck. 

"There." Marvin smiled putting the wand up. "You're free."Marvin yelped as Robbie lunged at him, afraid he was gonna bite him bit instead, the zombie just held him in a tight hug, his body trembling. Marvin blinked, staring at him, hearing as he began to sniffle. 

"Robbie-thanks-nice-Marvin!" He whimpered nuzzling his head into his shoulder. "Robbie-happy."

Marvin couldn't help but smile as his arm rested on his back the other combing through his hair. "I'm glad you are happy bud." He continued to hug him for the longest time before looking around, frowning slightly. "You don't have anywhere to go do you?" 

Robbie only shook his head, looking up at Marvin. "Robbie-lost-home. Robbie-has-no-one."

Marvin thought for a moment. He couldn't leave him alone to defend for himself. Someone could shoot him, or he could accidentally cause the apocalypse. That, and he hates to think his new friend alone, with no one. But then He thought of his much He looked like Jack and the others. Maybe he might be a new ego, he had to be. He just smiled as he rubbed his back, looking down at him. "How's about you come live with me and my brothers."

Robbie sniffled, looking up at Marvin. "B-Brothers?"

"Yeah, brothers. Though we might have to wait on meeting them. They play a lot of video games with zombies in them so they might think you would um... harm them."

Robbie tilts his head, cocking an eyebrow. "V-video-game?"

Marvin shook his head. "I'll show you what it is soon enough."

"Robbie-thanks-Marvin... but... Robbie-scared-that-they-think-Robbie-a-monster." Robbie whimpered hugging himself as he looked down.

Marvin looked down for a second before leaning down holding his shoulder. "Listen, they might be scared at first, but once they'll get to know you, they'll love you with everything they have. I mean Anti is a glitch demon and we love him."

"Demon?" Robbie gasped, slightly stunned.

"Yes, and if we accept a demon as our own... then we'll accept you." Marvin smiled, gently squeezing his shoulder.

Robbie thought for a moment looking down, thinking it over.

"What do you say, Robbie?"

Robbie looked up with a smile, giving him a nod. "Robbie-like-to-meet-brothers."

Marvin gave him a nod, standing up. "Wonderful! Now." He held his hand out. "Take my hand." He watched as Robbie stared at his hand, before taking it, standing up. Marvin took his wand out. "On to your new home." He grinned waving his wand, both disappearing into a cloud of smoke.


	6. The Glitch and The Undead

"Why the hell is there a zombie in our living room?" Anti sneered, starring at a purple zombie, sitting on the couch with JJ, who was hugging him close, watching a movie on Netflix.

"That's Jack's new ego," Marvin answered, cutting up a dead chicken, putting it on the plate, leaving it raw. "I found him about a week ago. I didn't want to bring him here right away because I didn't know how he would act around us."

"I didn't see him in any of Jack's new videos." The Glitch whispered, sharpening one of his knives.

"That's because the fans made him, not Jack." Marvin began, taking the knife away from Anti and placed it back in the drawer. "They looked at an edit on one of Jack's thumbnail, where he was a zombie and they named him and boom." He smiled looking at Robbie, who was playing with a pencil and paper. "Here he is."

"Yeah just what we need, another puppet." Anti scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Marvin glared at Anti. "You don't want to meet him?"

"Why would I want to meet a man-eating freak?"

"ANTI!" Marvin snapped. "I don't want to hear that word when it comes to a sweetheart like him." 

"Whatever." He sighed, pushing himself off the wall. "Let's get this meet and greet over with then." 

With that Anti walked into the living room, Marvin following close behind. Anti then glitched right in front of them, blocking their view of the tv.

Robbie slowly looked up, his smile wavering upon looking at the glitch.

"So you're the new ego?" Anti darkly chuckled. "What's your name corpse?"

Robbie cowered slightly, his body started to shake as he leaned in closer to Jamie, who was hugging him comfortingly.

"Well can ya speak?" Anti snapped, causing him to whimper.

Robbie kept his gaze as he started to speak. "R-Robbie-c-can-speak." He whispered. "Name-Robbie."

Anti chuckled darkly. "Yeah barely. What, you not all up there?" He asked pointing at Robbie's head.

Robbie whimpered, as he hid behind Jamie, who glared at Anti.

"Leave him be Anti." Jamie signed, hugging the zombie close.

"Yeah, he's been through a lot-."

"Please what has brain eater been through that's so bad?" Anti joked, looking at the magician.

"B-brain-... eater?" Robbie questioned, looking up at Anti.

"Well isn't that what you do?" Anti leaned down grinning. "Eat human brains? Surely you're not dumb enough to not know that."

"N-no." Robbie began, in worry. "Robbie-no-hurt-humans. Robbie-good-person."

"Well, Robbie is not a person." Anti grinned, his eyes turning black. "Robbie is a man-eating monst-."

"Anti that's enough!" 

Everyone's eyes snapped over to the front door, seeing Jack stand there, staring at Anti in anger. He slowly walked in, sitting next to Robbie, going him into a hug. "If I ever catch you talking to Robbie like that again, I'll limit your screen time on YouTube. You got it!"

Anti growled, starring down at the zombie, who curled in close to Jack. He just scuffed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Don't be surprised when he takes a chomp out of one of you. That's in his nature after all." With that Anti vanishes into pixels leaving them all alone.

....

After the hole encounter with Anti, Robbie had gotten along with the other egos quite well. Chase had taught him how to play video games, while Jamie taught him sign. Schneep would give him countless check-ups to make sure he was okay, and Marvin would show him cool tricks. Lastly, there was Jackie, who would tell him stories of all the battles he had won against evil villains. Yup, he was getting along with everyone just fine... except for Anti.

Anti didn't even want to get to know him, so every time that they were in the same room together, Anti would just ignore him. The last thing they need was another mouth to feed, and what he ate was dead uncooked animals. Anti just thought it was best to not get close. Until one day.

"Robbie, I left my paperwork at the theater. I have to go grab it. You think you can hold out until then?" Marvin asked, grabbing his keys, turning to the zombie on the couch.

"Robbie-can-hold out." Robbie smiled, snuggling into the couch. 

"Good." He smiled pulling out a ton of books. "I got you coloring books, and puzzle books if you're bored. This will give you something to do. Also." He began, turning on the tv going over to Hulu, turning on gravity falls. "I'll put it on the first episode for ya and it will go to the next episode after the first one, so you don't have to change it." He then turned back to the zombie, combing his purple hair back. "Everyone else is at work except for Anti and if he gives you any issues you tell me right?"

"Right." 

"Awesome." He said patting his head. "Love You buddy." With that, he walked to the front door, opening it, walking out, and closing it behind him.

After watching Marvin leave, Robbie pulled out one of the coloring books, coloring a picture of a horse. But he was coloring out of the lines, much to his annoyance. It's not like he's trying to not color in the lines, it's just his hands didn't respond fast enough, leaving his hands shaky. After trying for a few more minutes, he started to get frustrated, so he growled, putting the book to the side. He sighed pulling out one of the crossword puzzle books opening it to the first page. The first word he needed to find was cat. He thought it would be easy since it was three letters, but it seemed to be nowhere. 

Anti glitched into the kitchen, opening the freezer part of the fridge, grabbing his pint of ice cream to eat. He then closed the fridge, grabbing a spoon and popping the lid, eating some of it, walking to the living room. 

He was planning to sit on the couch all day, but stopped in his tracks, finding the zombie sitting in his spot. He growled about to push him off when he heard Robbie growling. Blinking, he looked over his shoulder, finding that he was doing a crossword puzzle, but he didn't have anything circled out. Cocking an eyebrow he stared from the paper to him, able to see the frustration in his face.

Robbie sighed, covering his eyes with his hand. He couldn't even solve and easy puzzle. He went to chuck it when-.

"Are you having trouble corpse?" Anti asked, causing the zombie to jump.

Robbie gasped, staring up at Anti in fear. He started to tremble as he backed away. "R-Robbie-d-don't-want-trouble." 

"Calm down. Jack would have my head if I even laid a finger on ya." He scoffed, flopping himself on the couch, looking at the book. "What word our ya looking for?"

"R-Robbie-looking-for-cat." He whispered, pointing at the word.

The Glitch blinked before going into a giggle fit. "You can't even find three damn letters?!" He would have continued laughing but slowly paused when he saw the zombies face. But his smile fell completely upon seeing a couple of tears fall down his face.

"Robbie's-not-smart-like... like-be-before." He sniffled closing the book, turning to the tv, wrapping a blanket around him.

Suddenly, Anti's chest started to hurt upon seeing the tears in his eyes. For the first time, he felt... guilty? He sighed as he picked the book up, opening it up again. "H-hey corpse-." He shook his head. "I mean Robbie." He watched as the purple ego turned to him, curiously. "I'm sorry. H-how about I help ya."

Robbie blinked a couple of times, wiping the tears away, sitting up. "Robbie-don't-want-to burden."

"Don't worry about it," Anti said pointing at the book. "Okay cat c-a-t. Shouldn't be too hard should it?"

"N-no." He whispered looking at the book. 

"Remember has to be in that order right?"

"Right." He said skimming through the page when he finally spots the word. He gasped pointing at it. "R-ROBBIE-FOUND-CAT!"

Anti chuckled as a small grin formed on his face. "Good job. Now the next."

An hour passed when they finished three pages. Robbie circled one more, a big smile on his face. "Robbie-did-it!"

Anti grinned, closing the book. "Good job Rob. Better than I can-." Suddenly Robbie lunged at Anti pulling him into a hug. The Glitch froze staring down at him.

"Thank-you-Anti." He whispered happily.

"Uh um." Anti slowly rested his hands on his back rubbing circles into it. "N-no problem Robbie." He watched as the zombie pulled away, a big smile on his face. Anti didn't know why, but he felt the need to protect him. But he shook it off about to stand. "Well, I better head out-."

"N-no!" Robbie gasped. "Anti-stay-with-Robbie. Maybe-do-something-else."

Anti thought for a moment before grinning. "I got an idea."

...

Marvin finally made it back, walking into the door, looking over the paperwork. "Robbie I'm back." He called out. "Sorry, it took longer than expected. Traffic was backed up. I hope you weren't too frightened of being here all by your-." He paused staring into the living room in shock. "Self."

Anti and Robbie were both curled up together on the couch asleep with yarn and crocheting needles in their hands. Robbie was asleep on the glitches shoulder while Anti rested his chin on the top of the zombies head, snoring silently. Marvin couldn't help but smile as he took the blanket, wrapping both of them in it, also taking the yarn and needles away. "I knew you'd come around." He whispered to Anti, before leaving the living room, letting the two brothers sleep


	7. Protective Anti

Jamie was sitting at the dining room table, reading one of his novels, his best friend Anti sitting across from him, laying his head down on the table, twirling a knife on the table, boredly. JJ chuckled silently, patting his back, receiving a small smirk from the glitch.

"Jamie I'll be back. I need to grab something." Anti whispered patting the mutes back.

"Okay." Jamie signed, smiling, as he flipped to the next page, watching as Anti left the room, before going back to reading. 

A few seconds later, a door suddenly slammed, causing Jamie to jump, looking up to see Jackie storm in his hands clenched, grinding his teeth. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MARV!" he snapped, Marvin following close behind, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" Marvin asked, walking in behind him, watching as the hero started to pace. "So what if he got away-."

"A villain his wandering the streets and all you can say is so what?!" Jackie snapped, getting into his face. "That villain has murdered hundreds of innocent people."

Jamie stood up, placing a hand on both of their shoulders, getting their attention. "Pally please remain calm." He signed, looking from Marvin to Jackie. "Let's not start a fight."

"Tell that to the magic boy, who would let a fucking villain roam free!" Jackie snapped, glaring at Marvin.

"I didn't mean it like that Jackie." Marvin huffed. "I'm sure you'll catch him someday but that doesn't mean you can come home and take it out on me!" 

"Guys-."

"Sounds like you're defending him," Jackie growled.

"Jackie please-."

"What do you mean by that?" Marvin growled, grinding his teeth.

"Not that long ago I knew a certain magician who worked in the dark arts."

"Don't you compare me to a murderer!" Marvin snapped getting into Jackie's face. "Next time you want to call me a villain, don't come home half-cocked, and butt hurt cause you couldn't do your damn job!"

"Marvin don't-."

"That's it!" Jackie snapped about to ram into Marvin but Jamie stood in the way.

"Jackie please don't-."

Jackie suddenly grabbed Jamie by the throat and slammed him into a nearby wall, causing him to choke. 

Jamie stared down in fear, trying to breath staring up at Marvin who was looking at Jackie in anger. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-?!"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS JAMIE OR I'LL-."

Jackie when silent when he felt a sharp metal object was placed on his neck. He turned his head seeing Anti staring at him in anger.

"You let my friend go, or I'll open that pretty neck of yours." He growled. 

Jackie stared up at Jamie, his features softening at the fear in Jamie's eyes. He gasped as he let Jamie go, watching as he went to Anti, hugging him close as tears fell from his eyes. Jackie shook his head reaching out. "J-Jamie I-."

"Haven't you done enough," Marvin growled standing in front of Anti and Jamie.

Jackie stared from Marvin to Jamie who looked up at him in fear. He shook his head, backing away as his eyes started to develop tears. "I... I'm sorry." He whispered running out of the room.

Jamie held his neck, a lump forming in his heart as he hugged Anti tighter whimpering.

"Shh it's okay JJ," Anti whispered, rubbing his back. "It's okay."


	8. Old Scars Never Heal

Jameson was doing the dishes after the egos dinner, which was spaghetti so it was a little messy. But nothing like alittle soap and elbow grease to get the job done. He continued to scrub plates, tapping his feet to old music he that was playing on his phone, when he felt two arms wrap around him. He looked down seeing two green arms, glitching slightly, causing him to smile. It was none other than his boy friend Anti.

"Hey love." Anti grinned, kissing Jameson's cheek, nuzzling him close. "You need any help?" 

Jamie smiled, turning to him, signing. "You don't have to dear-."

"I want to." Anti grinned, picking up a dry cloth. "You wash and I'll dry." 

Jamie grinned, taking Anti's hand, kissing it lightly before going back to scrubbing the plates, as Anti dried them. After a few minutes Jamie got all the plates scrubbed and rinsed, while Anti dried them. Now it was time to move to the silver wear. 

"Jamie I'll be back, I think I left my knife in my room." Anti grinned, kissing his cheek before leaving.

Jamie smiled picking up a piece of silver wear to clean, watching as his boyfriend leave, keeping his eyes on him when-. 

Jamie gasped, dropping the silver wear to the floor, holding his finger in pain, hearing it hit the floor with a loud clatter. He froze staring down at it to find that the silver wear was a knife, covered in blood... His blood. The silent ego slowly lifted his hand, finding blood, dripping from his finger, hitting the floor, leaving droplets of blood on the floor. 

He backed away, his eyes still on the knife as memories started to flow through his mind. Memories of Anti when they first met. He covered his eyes, shaking his head, trying to block the memories out but it didn't work.

Jameson opened his eyes, finding that he was sitting at the table, a variety of knifes in front of him and the very pumpkin he carved that night, his hand covered in blood. He stared at the blood, when a glitch like giggle filled the air, causing Jamie to shiver. 

"Well well well." Suddenly a hand was clasped on Jamie's shoulder, causing him to look up in fear, seeing Anti stare down at him with a vile grin. "What do we have Ḧ̶̦͎̼͉̬́͝ę̷͍͔͔̗̑̔͒͝r̸͖̘̜̞̃̏e̴͎͈͋̌̚?"

Jamie tried to back away, but Anti forcefully pulled him forward, grabbing him by the neck harshly, pulling out a knife, aiming it at him.

"Looks like I got me a new P̴̫͌͝u̴͉̇̽̒p̸̘̖̥͔̜̔p̸̗͈̝͒̿ȩ̵̥̺͆̒t̷̡̘̞̞̜̂̉̈́̔͝."

Anti walked down the hall with a small grin. He only had one knife he needed to clean so he'll clean it and let Jamie take a break, then after he and his love can relax and-.

The glitch stopped in his tracks, his smile vanishing upon seeing Jamie, with his back turned to him, his body trembling. Anti slowly walked toward him. "Jamie Dear? You okay?" He asked, waiting for him to answer but he didn't answer him. Anti's eyes slowly drifted to the ground, seeing drops of blood on the floor, causing his worry to build up. "Jamie?!" He then placed a hand on his shoulder turning him around starring at him in horror. 

Jamie's eyes were completely black and filled with terror, clutching his bloody finger.

"JAMIE WHAT HAPPENED?!" Anti asked in worry, holding his shoulders. 

Jamie slowly stared up at him, fear growing inside of him. It's him, he'll hurt you again! You're his puppet! GET AWAY FROM HIM! GET AWAY!

Jamie gasped, slapping Anti's hands off of him, before turning to run, only to slip, falling on the floor.

"JAMIE?" Anti went down to reach him, only for Jamie to back away from him in terror. "Love please tell me what's wrong I-."

Jamie threw his hands up, in defence, hidding his face in fear, his body trembling.

Anti froze, watching his boy friend hiding in fear... from the sight of him. His breathe hitched in his throat, backing up slightly. He was having an episode. Jamie thought he was back to when they first met, before he was reformed, before he moved in with the egos,... before they both fell in love. Anti slowly tried to reach for him again. "J-Jamie-."

Jamie shook his head, sobbing into his hands backing away further, wanting to keep away from him. 

Tears started to stream down Anti's eyes. "Jamie p-please I-I'm not gonna hurt you-."

"Jamie have you seen my-." Schneep froze, looking at Anti and Jamie in horror. "ANTI VHAT HAPPENED?!" 

"H-He cut himself and... He thinks I'm...." Anti froze as tears streamed down his face. "He's having an episode."

Schneep sprang into action, running to Jamie, pulling his hands away from his eyes gently. "Jamie?... Jamie look at me." He whispered, watching as Jamie's black eyes stared into his ocean blue ones, his filled with fear. "It's alright.. It's okay."

Jamie the clung to Schneep hidding his face into his coat sobbing, shaking violently as Schneep hugged him close. 

"Zhere zhere it vill be alright." Schneep whispered, rubbing his back.

Anti was hesitant, but he took a step forward, reaching out. "J... J-Jamie?" He whispered, getting his attention.

Jamie looked up at him, gasping, clinging to Schneep shaking his head as he squint his eyes shut, tears streaming down his face. 

Anti drew his hands back, his eyes full of pain as tears started to form in his eyes as well. Jamie still saw him as a monster.

"Anti leave us be for a little vhile." Schneep said sympathetically. "He needs time." 

Anti slowly backed away, starring down at the knife that was clasped in his hand. He shook his head dropping it, running out of the room, leaving Jamie and Schneep alone. 

...

Anti was curled up in a black blanket he made, on the couch, tears streaming down his face listening to the static of the tv. He had been laying there for hours, to afraid to face Jamie. He caused this. He was the one that did this to Jamie. He's suffering because of him. He didn't deserve an amazing person like him, monsters like him don't deserve to be happy. 

A small squeak from the floor board made Anti snap out of his thoughts, turning to see Jamie, standing in the door way, his eyes back to their light blue color. Anti froze, fear sketched on his face, as he turned away, covering the blanket over his head so that Jamie didn't have to see him. He heard as Jamie walked around the couch, sitting on it, next to him. Anti scooched further away, holding further in the covers. "Jamie I... I don't want you to have another episode just." Anti shook his head as tears streamed down his eyes. "I can't bare to see that-." Anti froze feeling two hands gently take the blanket off of his head, then gently grabbing his chin, forcing him to look at the mute, who had tears streaming down his face. Anti stood still, afraid might hurt him. Anti watched as Jamie drew near, placing a kiss on his fore head, causing Anti to gasp. Jamie pulled away, cupping his face as he wiped his tears away, but to no avail because Anti began to sob, pulling his boyfriend into his arms. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." He sobbed, hugging him close. "I'm sorry."

Jamie gave him a sad smile, pulling him into his lap, running his hands through his hair. He forgave him, knowing how much he's changed. He started to rub his back, holding him close, knowing everything will be okay.


	9. Floating Potion

Jameson was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading one of his novels to pass the time while waiting for the other egos to either wake up, leave their room, or come home. He was the only one in the living room at the time. Marvin was in his room practicing his magic, Jackie was doing his morning patrol around the city, making sure that the citizens we're safe from crime. Schneep was giving Robbie his weekly physical, and his boyfriend, Anti was probably in his room browsing Tumblr, probably scolding Jack for not giving him an ego week no doubt.

The quiet ego just grinned at the thought as he closed his book, before grabbing the remote controller, turning on the T.V. finding that the old Charlie and the chocolate factory was on, causing him to grin even more. He always loved Gene Wilder in Young Frankenstein, not to mention that this was also one of his favorite movies he's ever watched with the other egos on movie night.

For a while, he watched the movie, his eyes glued to the screen as he reached for his glass bottle of Coca-Cola he got from the fridge. He held the bottle in his hand, popped the lid open, and took a mouthful, gulping it down. Only to quickly pull it away sticking his tongue out with a gag, his eyebrows scrunching together as he looked at the bottle in question. He blinked in surprise, finding that it was an orange liquid in a bottle that was similarly shaped like a Coca-cola glass bottle. But he as he looked at it thoroughly he found a label behind it causing him to turn it around and read it. He read it carefully only to freeze upon what he read.

It was one of Marvin's potions that was labeled Floating Potion. On the bottom of the name, it had a description, that states whoever drinks this, will begin to float in the air. He gulped as he sat the drink down beginning to feel light-headed, but after a second that wasn't to the only thing that felt light, because sure enough, he began to elevate off of the couch sending him floating in the air like a helium balloon.

In a panic, he began grabbing his blanket, trying to find something that would pull him down but the blanket just went with him. He cowered slightly clutching the blanket tightly in his fingers as he inched closer to the ceiling, looking at the ground that was now eight or nine feet away. He thought he would just go on forever until his head hit the ceiling with a quiet thud causing his bowler hat to compact in his head covering his eyes. He let go of the blanket, letting it rest on his stomach as he took his hat off rubbing his slightly sore head. After the pain subsided, he fixed his now messed up turquoise hair, trying to calm his nerves.

After a second of his head rubbing against the ceiling, he hovered a couple of inches away from it, almost like the potion was helping him adjust to the room. However, he was still several feet away from the ground no way of getting back. He began to worry seeing that his phone was all the way on the couch, out of his reach. Jameson had no way of contacting anyone and he didn't know how long he was gonna be stuck up there.

But his worries were short-lived when Marvin walked into the living room, his masked nose in one of his books.

"Hey Jamie?" he began as he flipped through the pages. "I think I left a potion in here." he then closed the book. "It's hard to miss, it's bright orange. Have you seen-." he blinked seeing that Jamie was nowhere. "It?" the magician scanned the room in search of the muted ego. "Jamie? Where did you-?"

Jamie knocked three times on the ceiling, getting Marvin's attention, grinning nervously at his shocked expression.

Marvin walked in further, taking off his mask revealing his marked head, as he stared at the floating ego. "Jamie!? Are you okay!?"

"I am... Just a little light-headed." Jamie signed as a joke, chuckling a bit before signing again. "Forgive me old chap. I've seemed to have found your potion but drank some by accident. Now I've got myself in quite a pickle."

Marvin sighed before giving him a light chuckle. "You're alright Jamie, it's no big deal." he then walled further in circling Jamie like he was studying him. "It appears to be a floating potion. Which obviously causes you to float."

"Is there any cure for it?" Jamie asked, his eyes full of hope.

"I'm sure there is, I think I got something in my book," Marvin explained as he began to pace flipping through his book.

While he was doing that Jamie began to float through the air, heading for the entrance to the hall. He kicked his feet pressing his palms on the ceiling to keep him from moving when-.

"YOU STOLE FIZZY LIFTING DRINKS!"

Jamie jumped from the loud voice turning to the T.V. seeing Willy Wonka yelling at Charlie and his grandpa for drinking the Fizzy Lifting Drinks.

"YOU BUMPED INTO THE CEILING WHICH NOW HAS TO BE WASHED AND STERILIZED, SO, YOU GET NOTHING!" The angered Willy boomed causing Jamie to stare at the T.V. with a bored expression. Of course, it's this scene. "YOU LOSE!"

"Okay." Marvin grinned as he closed the book turning back to Jamie looking up, sitting on the couch as he spoke. "How much did you drink of it?"

Jamie thought for a moment before he signed. "A mouth full."

Marcin sighed as he sat the book on the living room table. "Then you got nothing to worry about. It should wear off right." he began as he looked at his watch. "About..."

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH THAT IRISH BASTARD!" Anti's voice boomed as he walked into the living room not noticing Jamie above him. "Marv have you seen Jamie, I need someone to vent to!"

"Now." Marvin grinned as he pointed to the ceiling.

Anti blinked before hearing a silent gasp looking up to see Jamie falling from the ceiling. In a panic, he held out his arms catching his boyfriend in his arms, holding him bridle style. He watched as Jamie blinked, before giving him a grin. Anti lifted his head his mouth open as he stared at Marvin, blinking a couple of times before he spoke. "What just happened?"

Marvin chuckled as he put his mask back on, hiding his scars as he got up from the couch. "I left my floating potion in here by accident, and Jamie drank it, mistaking it as his coke."

The glitch grinned letting out a small giggle as he turned to Jamie. "Well, I always knew you were a lightweight." he joked causing Jamie to grin.

"He wasn't drinking alcohol Anti." Marvin correct.

"Don't ruin my joke whiskers," Anti mumbled boredly, looking at the smiling magician.

"Thanks for catching me." he signed before looking at the T.V. "Would you like to hang out and watch Charlie and the chocolate factory? It's on again. While we do that you can vent if you'd like. The whole ego week thing might be stressful and you'll need to take it out on something."

Anti just shrugs as he holds Jamie tighter. "I'd prefer to just watch the movie with Ya, my puppet." Anti began he took Jamie's bowler hat from his lap, placing it on his head. "This whole situation has put me in a good mood." He smiled as the silent ego grinned, resting his head on his shoulder. He then walked toward the couch looking at Marvin as he sat down with Jamie in his lap. "You want to watch too Marv?"

"Wouldn't miss my favorite movie." Marvin grinned as he picked up the orange bottle. "Just let me teleport this back in my room, where it's safe and sound." He then snapped his fingers watching as the bottle disappeared into a cloud of green smoke. "There, now let's sterilize the ceiling." The magician joked receiving a small giggle from Anti and a silent chuckle from Jamie as they sat on the couch, watching the beginning credits on the same movie.


	10. Glitches and All

Anti stared long and hard in the mirror, unable to shake the look of horror from Chase's kids' eyes. The way they screamed as blood came flowing down his neck like a waterfall. 

It was just another one of those days when he lost control of his from, where his glitches seem to work against him at times, and of course, his favorite niece and nephew had to be there. It started with his eyes, turning black without his say so, causing the children to become a little uneasy around him. He tried to turn them back into blue, but they wouldn't change. Next were his teeth. They were pointy, to begin with, but his glitches managed to make them longer and pointier than before, hell even his ears got longer and pointier too. This caused the kids to keep their distance. He had to admit it did hurt that they would want to keep away from him, he was their uncle after all. But he couldn't blame them. But of course, it had to get worse with that damn scar.

Earlier

Anti and Chase sat on the living room couch, watching as the kids play. Chase grinned as his kids played with his nerf guns but his smile wavered upon looking at Anti. 

Anti had his black eyes cast to the ground, his mouth pressed shut to keep the egos and the kids from seeing his long sharpened teeth, his ears twitching like the ears of a cat.  
Chase gave him a sympathetic smile placing his hands on his shoulder. "Hey, big bro. You okay? You seem sad."

Anti jumped before shrugging. "It's nothing little bro." He whispered giving him a small smirk, before looking back at the ground.

Chase's smile wavered slightly. "You having trouble with your glitch form again?"

"Oh, what gave it away?" Anti scuffed looking up at Chase motioning to his teeth. "Was it the fangs or the ears?" 

"Anti that's not what I-."

"Forget it," Anti whispered crossing his arms, leaning on the arm of the couch. 

Chase went to say something when a nerf ball rolled and bumped into Anti's foot.

Anti blinked looking down at it before hearing laughter coming his way. He looked up with a smile, seeing Lucy run his way about to reach for the ball, before she froze, staring up Anti, her smile wavering.

Anti tried his best not to smile showing his teeth but they managed to poke out. He slowly reached down and grabbed the ball, holding it out. "H-Here you are Luc."

She hesitated before taking the ball, backing away like he was a wild animal. "Th-thank you." Her eyes then slowly trailed to his hands, gasping as she backed away.

His smile wavered as he looked at his hands. Pixels had formed around his hands, morphing his hands into his claws. He quickly hid them behind his back, able to see the slight uneasiness in her eyes so he tried changing the subject. "Y-you mind if I join you, we can play our usual-."

"Uh um I'm g-good uncle Anti." She breathed, staring at his eyes and teeth, before turning and running away.

Anti stared at her with hurt in his black eyes, his ears drooping like a sad cat. 

"Anti it's-its okay she... she's just not used to your-."

"It's... it's whatever Chase." Anti snapped, stuffing his clawed hands in his pockets, fighting the tears that were forming in his eyes. "I'm used to it." He then went to leave.

"Anti Wait," Chase said standing up holding his shoulder.

"Chase I said it-." Anti froze, feeling liquid, flow down his neck. He lifted his clawed hand to his neck, before pulling away, finding blood soaking his hand.

He shook his head in fear. "N̶̩̺͂̂-̷̜̗̽N̵͇̰͊͑ó̸͉͊ ̶͕͇̓̈́n̸͔͗-̷͙̋̑n̷̘͋̀ö̷̝ṭ̷̀-̶̡̨͋̌." He slapped his hand over his mouth, his voice sounding glitchy and staticy. 

"Anti?" Chase began in worry, holding his shoulder once more.

Anti slowly looked down, his blood going numb at the sight. Pixels had formed on his stitched neck and let the stitchings loose, letting blood flow out of his neck. He grabbed his neck with his claw-like hands looking around in fear. He needed to get to Schneep. But before he could Chase pulled him, trying to turn him around.

"Anti what's going on? Are you alright?" Chase asked in worry.

"̸̣̓L̷͙̏̚-̴͈͑͝L̴͍͂̇e̸̡̒̓t̷̻͛̊ ̸̻m̷̬͂̃-̷̣̞̄m̷̟͕̈́è̵̤̥͝ ̴͙͋ġ̸͓͈̎o̶͔͐ ̴̞̰̑C̸͔̣͆h̸̖̮̄ǎ̶̲͛s̴̯̆e̷̠̰̅̌!̷̬̄"̸̥̹͘ ̶̣̱̾̊Anti snapped, holding his neck tightly.

"Anti." Chase snapped spinning him around, holding both of his shoulders. "What is-." Chase froze staring at Anti's neck in horror as blood oozed out of it like a waterfall. "ANTI!"

"̵G̶-̸G̵e̶t̸ ̷m̴e̷ ̴t̷-̷t̴o̵ ̴d̴a̶d̴ ̶b̸-̶b̵e̷f̶o̷r̵e̶-̶.̶"̸  
Both Anti and Chase jumped at the sound of a blood-curdling scream, turning to see Lucy stare up at Anti in fear.

Anti's features soften as he stared down at his little niece. "̶L̴-̵Lu̴c̸-̵.̷"̴

She shook her head running to her brother Sam hiding her face as her bother did the same. 

Anti's heart broke at the sight. They were afraid of him. They were afraid of their own uncle.

"Chase, Anti?!" Schneep called out as he ran into the living room looking at them. "I heard screaming vhat has?" Schneep froze, looking at Anti. "Sohn?! Vhat happened?!" Schneep snapped as he took his son into his arms looking his neck over. 

"̶̰̭̐D̷̩̏̓-̵̗̊D̵̤̬͗̇ǎ̶̳͜d̴̯̄̂ ̶͈͌ȋ̴̮̀ț̵̅-̸̜͗̅i̶̘̣̿t̵̳̹̀̉ ̶̳͒̏w̶̮͂̏-̷̦̓w̴̹̰͊o̴͔͉̓n̶̙̮̚'̶̥̓̚ť̵̠͛ ̵̦̈͊s̴̗͉̓t̶̢̐̀o̸̮͕͛͌p̴̝̒̀!̴̪͕̕"̵̮̂̕ Anti sobbed, hugging Schneep close.

"Don't-don't vorry my boy. Ve vill patch zhis up. Please don't cry." Schneep whispered, wiping his tears away, gently pulling him away. 

Anti sobbed, looking at the kids who were trembling. "I̶̬̖̕-̶̠̅̇Ḭ̶̿̋ ̷̺̣̑d̷̥͕̀o̸̧̅n̶͓̆͊'̶̠̻̈́ẗ̷͕͛͜ ̷̧͊w̸̪̬͛̚a̴̬͊͐ǹ̴̛̦̳t̶̫̪ ̸̹̥͊ţ̸̾͊h̴̲̊e̷͕͎m̷̻͌ ̸̰̳͌͘a̵͈̬̿̏f̶̛̖̌ȑ̴̠͔͠a̴̛̩î̸̟ḑ̶̛̩ ̴̛̠̍o̸͇͗f̶̤͋ ̸̛̠͜m̵̖͐͘-̴͍͌̇m̷͓̣͐͆e̴̫͝." He whispered as Schneep led him out of the room.

"It vill be okay Anti," Schneep reassured looking at his grandkids in sadness. "It vill be okay."

Present.

Anti sniffled as he stared into the mirror. His eyes were back to their normal blue but the white part of his eye was green and irritated, as tears stream down his cheeks. His septic colored eyes slowly cast down to his now stitched up neck, staring at the scar.

That damn scar. No matter how many times he changed the color of his green skin, or change the shape of his ears and teeth, that scar lays permanent on his neck, reminding him of the monster that he is. 

"Anti?" 

Anti looked through the mirror seeing Chase stare at him in sadness. The Glitch remained silent as he walked in, his hand hovering over Anti's shoulder about to rest his hand there but Anti flinched away. 

"Brother-."

"How can you call a monster like me your brother?" Anti whispered, lowering his head. "Surely you wouldn't want to be related to a glitch demon."

"Anti please don't say that," Chase whispered, shaking his head. "It's not true. You are not a monster-."

"You believe that after the way I scared your kids-?"

"Anti you did not scare them." Chase sighed, crossing his arms. 

"God some time I feel like you're too stupid to realize having me around will only cause danger."

"Why do you think it would cause danger?"

Anti spun around his body glitching morphing as his teeth and ears grew out becoming pointy once more, his hands turning into claws, grabbing Chase by his grey shirt, and his eyes turning pitch black as he growled, his voice sounding deep and glitchy. "L̵̩̯͗O̶̻͝Ȍ̸̘͇̍K̸̬̇ ̴̯̮̃Ạ̴͉̿T̶̝̉ ̴̳̕M̴̜͠Ė̵̟̖!"

Chase was quiet for a second before cupping his hand on Anti's face, causing the glitch to freeze. "I am looking. And you know what I see?" He then took his other hand and cupped the other side of Anti's face, watching as the glitches features soften. "I see my oldest brother that I love dearly. I see my shoulder to cry on. The brother, who yells at me for bringing a beer in the house. The brother I play nerf gun or trick shots with." He paused, to wipe a tear away from Anti's eye, watching as they slowly turned back to blue. "I see the brother I would never change. I love everything about him... glitches and all." 

Anti began to shift back to normal as started to sob, hugging his brother close, his head snuggling into Chase's shoulder. "I'm sorry little bro." He whispered. "I'm sorry for scaring your kids."

"You didn't scare them Anti." He whispered pulling away, holding Anti's shoulders. "They were just worried. They're outside right now, waiting to see if you're alright."

"They... they are?" Anti whispered, shocked slightly.

"Yes." Chase smiled rubbing his shoulders. "You want to see them?"

Anti looked down for a second before looking at Chase, sniffling as he wiped his tears giving Chase a nod, before following him out. 

Anti slowly walked out of his room, finding the kids sitting in the hallway, staring at the ground before looking up at him with a smile. 

"UNCLE ANTI!" they both shouted, running at him, pulling him into a hug.

Anti froze his hands hovering over them as he stared down at them, seeing a sad look in Lucy's eyes.

"I'm so sowwy uncle Anti. I didn't mean to huwt you." She whispered looking up at the glitch.

"I'm sorry for screaming too," Sam whispered hugging him tightly.

Anti smiled as more tears fell from his eyes. "It's okay kids." He whispered hugging them back. "I'm just glad you... you're not afraid of me."

"We could nevew be afwad of you. We love you." Lucy said as she snuggled Anti close.

Anti smiled, closing his eyes as he hugged them tightly. "I love you, twerps, too."


	11. More than letting on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti acts like he doesn't care about the others, but Marvin proves him wrong.

Marvin was on the couch, watching Gravity Falls with his son, Robbie who was sitting right next to him, both covered in Robbie's purple blanket as the zombie was playing with a little Bendy doll that Shawn gave him, making it from soft cloth. The magician smiled ruffling Robbie's hair who just giggled. He then felt his phone vibrate right next to him, causing him to pick up, seeing that it was Jackie, who said he was gonna be late for dinner. He just grinned answering him back when-.

"That no-good gaming, Irish bastard I-." Anti slammed the front door as he entered the cabin, causing Marvin and Robbie to jump, turning to the glitch who stomped over to the comforter next to them, setting in it as he tossed the phone onto the couch next to Marvin, growling as he crossed his arms, his features full of anger.

Marvin looked at him boredly before feeling Robbie lean on him, causing him to comb his hand through his purple hair to calm him down. "I take it that you and Seán are at it again?"

"Is it not fucking obvious, whiskers?!" Anti snapped, glaring at Marvin who only pressed his mouth shut. He then notices Robbie trembling slightly so he toned it down with a frustrated sigh. "I'm tired of Seány boy's shit. I barely get any screen time anymore, the others get screen time, and now he denies me an ego day. I confronted him about it and he said that it takes time or to wait... I'm tired of waiting!"

"How do you think me and Jackie feel, Anti?" Marvin argued as he turned over to Robbie who yawned, his eyes becoming droopy, prompting him to cover Robbie with his favorite light purple blanket. "Hell, Robbie's never had screen time... you just have to be patient."

Anti just growls pouting like a child. "I'm this close to taking his place again," he whispered, a knife pixelating in his hand, looking it over but he paused upon hearing Marvin snicker right next to him, causing him to turn to him in confusion.

"You wouldn't do that." Marvin grinned, pulling Robbie into his lap, the zombie falling asleep as he snuggled into the blanket.

"Oh yeah, what makes you think I won't, Whiskers?" Anti asked aiming the knife at him. "Hell, I could make you all my puppets again."

"You wouldn't.. you care about us too much." Marvin grinned as he leaned back, watching as Anti's features softened.

Anti stared at him for a moment before he scuffed, shaking his head. "Please... I could give two fucks about you lot."

"Oh cut the bullshite, Anti. I know you care about us more than you let on." Marvin argued as he formed cards into his hands, shuffling the cards in his hands.

"Me?... Caring?" Anti scoffed as he let out a giggle. "Like hell. I'm a fucking glitch, an eternal being that could easily-."

"Hey Marv, hey big bro," Chase said as he walked by, patting Anti's shoulder as he scrolled through his phone.

Anti suddenly paused on his speech, looking at Chase speaking before thinking. "Hey, little bro." He whispered about to speak when he noticed Marvin's grin.

"Hmm... Little bro?" Marvin questions nodding his head with a grin. "I thought the eternal glitch doesn't give two fucks about us?"

Anti's features soften as he looked from Chase who walked out of the front door, before turning back to the smug magician. He quickly masked his shocked features with a grin. "What, you're gonna use two words against me?I-I don't actually care for the vlogger I-."

"Vell, looks who's back." Schneep grinned as he walked in, ruffling Anti's green hair. "How's your neck Sohn?" he asked as he was heading into the kitchen.

"I- It's good dad." Anti sighed before his eyes widened, turning to Marvin who only grinned, causing him to shake his head. "Th-that didn't count I-."

"Oh no, I think it did." Marvin grinned.

Anti growled aiming his knife at Marvin. "Now you listen you-."

"Anti vhat did I say about aiming knives at your brothers?" Schneep said from the kitchen, pouring a pot of coffee into a mug, staring right at the glitch, who looked at him in shock.

"B-But-."

"Put it avay, Sohn," Schneep said as he put the pot back, holding his mug.

"You better listen to dad, Anti." Marvin grinned, watching as Anti growled making the knife disappear.

"Why you little, green-haired, mask-wearing, ONE TRICK-!" Anti suddenly froze when he felt a hand on his cheek, causing him to freeze, turning to see his boyfriend Jamie, who just smiled at him combing his hand through his hair, using his subtitles to communicate. "Having a hard day love?"

Anti wanted to snap at him and pull from his touch, but as Jamie continued to caress his hair, it began to calm him down, causing his features to soften as he sighed, leaning into his touch.

Marvin only smiled as Jamie sat in the comforter with him, letting Anti rest his head on his shoulder, sighing again when Anti's eyes snapped open, looking right at the magician. "Hmm, can give two shits about us huh?" Marvin grinned watching as Anti just growled.

"This doesn't mean anything Whiskers," Anti grumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Sure it doesn't." Marvin grinned as he looked down at Robbie who was fast asleep. "Well, I'm gonna take Robbie to his room." The magician held the zombie in his arms as he stood up. "I'll leave ya alone Mr. I am a turtle- I mean eternal glitch." He joked he walked by.

"Whatever," Anti growled with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah, love ya Anti." Marvin quickly said.

"Hmm love you too." The glitch grumbled when his eyes snapped open lifting his head up. "WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN THAT I-."

"No, take backs!" Marvin called out as he went up the stairs. "I knew you cared, you big softy!"

"I-You-That-." he groaned as he just leaned on Jamie, holding his hand. "I'm not a softy... I'm a powerful being."

"That you are dear." Jamie signed, smiling as Anti kissed his hand, both closing their eyes, slowly drifting off, Anti calming down from Jamie's touch, only proving Marvin's point.


End file.
